


Parenting Pleasures

by IcdKoffie



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Birthday Sex, Bodily Fluids, Car Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, Foot Jobs, Ice Cream, Masturbation, Outdoor Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 19:18:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcdKoffie/pseuds/IcdKoffie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Dojima finds Nanako's incest story in her room, they could never look at each other the same way again. Takes place 10 years after P4's events.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parenting Pleasures

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Play House](https://archiveofourown.org/works/185092) by [figaro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/figaro/pseuds/figaro). 



> I'll admit that P4 isn't my favorite game in the series, but reading a fic for it rekindled my interest. So, now I'm once again a Persona fan :). Anyway, in this fic, Dojima's 52 and Nanako's 16. She turns 17 later.
> 
> I decided to make this the first part of the Persona 4: Golden Shower( ha ha XD) series; I'm gonna place most of my P4 fics here. Btw, P4:GS is named after Persona 4:Golden, for those who don't know this fandom.

Parenting Pleasures

It was Dojima’s day off today, so he decided to just sit in the living room and watch the news while reading the newspaper. Nothing special. He didn’t know why he was so hell bent on the news; if he wanted to hear all that depressing stuff, he could be productive and go to work. The whole point of a day off was to get away from all that drama, not to invite it into his home. With that in mind, he placed the newspaper on the coffee table and turned off the TV.

Dojima wanted to lie down, so he headed to his room, but then he noticed that Nanako’s room door was wide open. So he decided to go in and look around.

After Dojima turned on the lights, he saw a notebook on his daughter’s bed. Strange, it wasn’t like her to forget her school supplies. But he took advantage of the opportunity and picked it up. Hopefully, her grades weren’t slipping, or she wasn’t in serious trouble.

He sat on the bed and opened the notebook to the first page. Looking at the first sentence, he read out loud: “A sixteen-year-old girl named Natsuki lived with her Daddy. It was kinda peaceful sorta.”

Dojima chuckled. “Not much of a writer, is she? Then again, she’s only sixteen.”

He flipped it a few pages and continued, “Natsuki wore a slutty outfit around the house. She wanted Daddy to know that she was a grown woman.”

That made Dojima raise an eyebrow. Why would she write that?

Curious, he had to read on: “Finally! Natsuki’s dreams have come true! She finally had sex with him!”

Who’s “him”? Her father? He had to find out, so he turned the page: “Natsuki’s having sex with her sexy Daddy for the second time! She bends over backwards and he fucked her really hard. It felt really good and she said ‘oh, Dad!’ ”

He had a dumbfounded expression. “Uhh… is that position possible?” Well, at least Nanako had no experience. Good. If he were to find out that she slept with someone, he would search endlessly for him and show him what “cruel and unusual punishment” truly means.

There was more to this story, but Dojima couldn’t handle it. Seeing the next page, it said, “Natsuki & Dad’s Sexual Adventures Part 2!!”

Eww. He grimaced and placed the notebook back on the bed. Trying to think logically, Dojima had one question on his mind- did Nanako write that just for fun, or was she really attracted to him? Writing something like that doesn’t mean anything in itself; maybe she was simply rebelling. However, he _did_ notice her odd behaviour recently. Like how she’d blush when she saw him half-naked, how she’d use the bathroom when was taking a shower, and how eager she was to give him massages. At first, Dojima wrote it off as her hormones acting up or something, but by reading her story, he was able to put two and two together. One question remained- was she attracted to him personally, or just attracted to the idea? There was only one way to find out without asking her- reading her diary.

Dojima began searching for Nanako’s diary in an obvious place. In the drawer. It was there, with the key under it. He unlocked it and turned to one of the last pages: “One of my classmates asked me out today. I said ‘no’. He was cute, but Dad would be mad.”

That meant nothing. He turned the page: “OMG, today I saw Ryotaro naked! He was totally HOT!”

Ryotaro. _Him_. Unless she meant some other guy, which was doubtful. He continued reading: “I gave Ryotaro another back rub today and it was awesome! He’s SO hawt and he has broad shoulders! It’s just… WOW! I went to my room afterwards and fingered myself and came! And…”

Now that meant _everything._ He skimmed the rest of the diary and returned it to its resting place. Nanako liked him personally alright, though she didn’t say why. All she wrote was “OMG Ryotaro’s SO hawt!” But this a typical teenage girl he was talking about. Wait a minute… was there anything “typical” about a kid wanting to have sex with her father? Another thing he needed to know was if she just wanted a “fuck buddy”, or was she in love with him? By the contents of the diary, he’d guess the first one, but there wasn’t a way to be so sure. All these questions and no answers… damn, this was turning into something like a police case, something he was trying to get away from today. But he had no choice; he needed to “solve” this. He needed to know how his daughter really felt about him, besides how “hawt” she thought he was.

Dojima was wondering how he should go about all this. Grounding her would be too rash; after all, it wasn’t like she did anything “wrong”. Punishing her for being interested in sex stories, which was what many teenagers- and adults- were into, was silly. He was far more concerned about her interest in him. It seemed like she was obsessed with him. She didn’t talk about any other guy, or anything else for that matter, but _him_. Maybe she wasn’t in love with him, but he doubted that any person could be so fixated on someone just so they could have sex. A date or two, maybe? That made more sense.

He went back to the living room, with Nanako’s story in hand. The diary was left behind, for he thought bringing it would be “an invasion of privacy”. It’d do him no good anyway. Being direct with her was the best way to deal with this. Otherwise, he’ll be thinking about her- umm, he meant the situation- for a long time. Things will just be… awkward between them. He turned on the TV to kill some time, waiting for Nanako.

Late in the afternoon, Nanako came home.

“Hi, Dad! Sorry I’m late! I was hanging out with some friends and I kinda lost track of time.” she explained and hugged him.

After she let go, he said, “It’s fine. Sit.”

Nanako sat a few centimeters away from her dad. “So, what’s up?”

“Nothing.” he had to cut to the chase, so he pulled out the notebook and asked, “Nanako, can you explain this?”

Her eyes flared open, and her face dropped. “ I… uhh… that’s not mine. My friend wanted me to hold it for her so-”

He sighed. “Nanako…”

“Umm, a friend dared me to write it and-”

“I don’t have all night for this…”

“I’m in trouble, aren’t I?”

He nodded. “No. I’m not mad. The story’s unimportant. What I wanna ask is…” he played in her long, silky hair. “are you sexually attracted to me?”

She backed up, blushed a deep red, and answered, “W-why would you ask me that? Of course I’m not! That’s _so_ gross!”

Should he mention that he read her diary? Or get her to admit it herself? “So why’d you write it?”

Silence. She finally answered, “Not sure. I was bored, and I wanted to try something new, so…”

This was gonna take all night. “Out of all of your ideas, _that_ one? I don’t get it.”

She averted her eyes. “I don’t get it, either…”

Looked like Dojima would have to bring up the diary. But it would feel like interrogating her, like her feelings for him were a crime. It had to be done though, not just for his sake, but for hers too. Chances are she felt burdened by her feelings. “Nanako, I’m sorry, but I read your diary also. I know what you think of me. It’s nothing to be ashamed of.”

Nanako had a fierce look on her face. “How could you?! You can’t just snoop into _my_ room and touch _my_ stuff! What about my privacy?”

“As long as you’re living under _my_ roof, I can look through your stuff whenever I please.” he spoke with authority.

She crossed her arms and huffed. “I just think… you’re hot… for an old dude.”

Being called “an old dude” hurt his pride a little. “Is that it? Your diary only talks about me.”

“You’re just really, really hot, OK?!” she raised her arms in frustration. “Don’t be so ‘deep’ about it!”

“I’m not trying to be ‘deep’, but I’m worried about you. Why are you so obsessed with me? Can’t you set your sights on a guy your age?”

Her eyes began to water. “I… you’re nice, cool, smart, and stuff… like that.” she heavily sighed. “I guess… umm, do you feel the same way?”

Now they were getting somewhere. He never thought of her in that way, of course. But she was starting to look and act like her dead mother every day, to the point where he could barely look straight at her. “...No. Most dads don’t.”

She sighed.

“Say… did you leave this on your bed on purpose? Just leaving this there was careless.”

It took Nanako a while to answer. “Hmm… maybe?” she shrugged. “Ugh, this is _so_ weird! I’d rather be grounded right now!”

He laughed. “Wow, it’s not normal for a kid to say that.”

“This whole thing isn’t normal!”

“Ha ha, true.” he stopped smiling. “So… what’re we gonna do about this?”

Confused, she asked, “Huh?”

“You know.” Dojima answered. “We can’t just leave it like this. Do you want to go out with me, or just have sex with me? Whichever one’s fine by me.”

Her face was awfully flushed, and she looked straight into her dad’s eyes. “A-are you for real? Really?”

“Yeah…” examining his daughter, he asked, “Are you a virgin, Nanako?”

She jumped. “Of course! I’m not like that!”

“You weren’t saving it for me, were you?”

“NO!” she lightly punched him in the shoulder.

Rubbing the slightly aching shoulder, Dojima asked, “So, what do you want?”

He should’ve asked himself what _he_ wanted. Obviously, he wanted to forget about all this and return to his business, but that wasn’t an option anymore. Nanako probably won’t answer him anyway.

“I… I dunno what I want. I didn’t think this would actually happen.” she stared at the ceiling.

He grabbed her chin and softly turned her face to him. “Let’s just see how it goes?”

“OK!” she raised her voice. “But why are you doing this?”

It was her turn to play “detective”. Great question. This was wrong on so many levels. She was a minor and his own daughter. Deeper than that, he’d only be using her as a replacement for Chisato. What a low thing to be thinking about, and a clueless and cold father he was.

What should he tell her? “Umm, no comment?”

She laughed so hard. “You’re so silly, Dad!” she played with his cheeks.

“Stop! This kinda hurts!” he laughed with her.

Suddenly, they stopped laughing and stared at each other. Dojima was somehow able to look deep into his daughter’s starry eyes. God… she looked… she smelled… she _felt_ just like Chisato. In a daze, he caressed her right cheek and their lips met. He allowed his tongue to run around freely in her mouth; she tasted like Chisato too. Nanako wrapped her arms around his neck, and then he rubbed her thigh. He soon broke the kiss because his lips were overeager to taste just a small sample of her skin. The left side of her neck. His lips captured it, and began sucking on it like a leech.

Oh, god. Tasted like Chisato. Exactly like her. How he missed that taste, or the taste of anyone really.

“D-dad?” Nanako asked after her father stopped sucking her neck.

“Sorry…”

“No, it’s OK.”

This was odd.

Nanako stood up. “Uhh, I have homework, so bye.” she waved and walked off.

After Dojima heard his daughter’s door close, he placed a finger on his lower lip and sighed. He needed a beer. Maybe two. Hell, he needed the whole damn pack.

That kiss wasn’t the brightest idea; instead of putting that incident behind them, it left them wanting more. Especially Nanako. She usually initiated it by pressing up against Dojima, and he didn’t try to stop her. But they only touched, kissed, and rubbed against each other fully clothed. Nanako wanted to take it further so desperately that she’d get on her knees and begged. Literally. Dojima loved when she did that, and “rewarded” her with his cock. Her face would light up, and she’d lick the pre-cum off it like a popsicle on hot summer day. He asked her where she learned how to do stuff like that; Nanako said she practiced on popsicles. Go figure.

One day, the two were in Dojima’s car, driving to the park. When they were almost there, a song played on the radio. It was a pop song by a guy that many teenage girls loved.

 

Baby baby, your ocean’s so deep  
Baby baby, I wanna dive in six feet  
Ooooohhh, baby, can I jump in  
Oooohhh, baby, I know how to swim  
When I swim in your waves, when I swim in your tide  
Im’ma make you gush when I’m all the way inside…

Dojima could see why. For some reason, he got the feeling that the pop star wasn’t singing about the world’s oceans. “This… is the kinda stuff that’s on the radio these days?” he asked out loud.

No answer. Nanako was dead quiet, and she was rubbing her legs.

He ignored her for now, and continued driving.

 

Baby baby, I ain’t afraid to drown  
Baby baby, I wanna drink you down  
And swirl in you like a hurricane  
Just let it rain, let it rain, let it rain

That “Baby Baby” song- or whatever it was called- ended when they reach the park’s lot. By now, Nanako’s face was rose red and she was sweaty.

Dojima looked at her. “You like that song, don’t you?”

She just sighed heavily.

“What do you do when songs like that air? Wanna show me?” he smirked.

Nanako immediately pulled down her skirt and panties and inserted a left finger into her slit. Her right hand was used to fondle her nipple. “Oh, Daddy!”

That alone made him hard. Very hard. He unzipped his pants, pulled out his throbbing dick, and began fisting it while keeping his eyes on Nanako. Luckily, another song about… water properties played, but by a different artist.

 

Girl, can you feel the flow  
Girl, can you feel the flow  
Wonderin’ how far can I go  
As I dive deep below  
Goin’ as deep as I can  
You gon’ call me a weatherman

While arching her back and fingering herself rougher, Nanako yelled, “Oooh, Daddy! I _love_ it when you’re deep inside! But go deeper, please!”

He could’ve came right there and then. Instead, he yanked his daughter’s fingers out of her pussy and replaced it with one of his. The feel of another person’s finger must’ve drove her over the edge, because she screamed his his name even louder and slammed her legs. Dojima was still fisting his cock, but he stopped and asked,

“Wanna go to the back?”

She nodded, he pulled out, and they headed to the back seat.

Yet another song played. It was about… the weather.

 

Drip, drip, drip, drip,  
When I’m in between your hips  
drip, drip, drip, drip, drip, drip, drip, drip  
I hope this rain lasts forever  
Don’t mind being stuck in your wet weather  
Come n’ downpour on me  
Baby, come n’ ddddoooowwwnnnnpour on me

How many of these stupid songs did they have? They were dumb to Dojima, but his daughter got wetter and wetter with each song, and if that noise they call music makes her that way, then so be it. He’ll be more than happy to drown in her “ocean” while he drowns out those crappy songs, because much better sounds will be playing. Nanako’s screams and moans. She’ll be singing those high notes when his lips and tongue run all over her dripping wet pussy.

He straddled her and placed his tongue on her throbbing clit, licking it eagerly like a lollipop.

“Daddy… oooohhh…” she grabbed his hair.

Dojima moaned into her pussy and made small kisses all around it. Then, he drove his tongue into her slit, enjoying the taste of her sea salt. His tongue was swimming in cum as it swirled and squirmed in her walls. Pulling it out, he began to sip on her opening. Mmm… he wanted to make Chisato- uhh, Nanako cum so badly. He wanted her sweet nectar to drop down his lips to his chin.

Soon, Dojima’s wish came true. Nanako came in his mouth and it dripped down to his neck. After licking it off his lips, he gave his daughter’s wet inner thighs a tongue bath while she blanked out.

When Nanako came to, her father was rubbing her clit with his left thumb.

“You cum so easily…” he smiled. “I like that.”

“Aaaaahhhh…”

Dojima groaned and pressed his thumb down and rubbed at a quicker pace. He used his remaining hand to stroke his cock; he was thinking of where to cum. On the seat? The ceiling? Nanako’s face? Would she like that? Her didn’t remember reading that in her story. Maybe next time. How about her pussy? Yeah, that’s freaky. He should try it.

The liquid was begging to be released, so Dojima removed his thumb and spilled his seed on her womanhood and thighs. Nanako moaned in surprise, and Dojima cleaned up the mess he made by scooping his cum up with his length. They groaned when his hard dick made contact with her swollen clit and soft pussy lips. By the look on Nanako’s face, Dojima could tell she wanted to take it further, but not here and now.

After scooping up his cum, Dojima brushed his soaked dick on his daughter’s lips lightly, and she opened her mouth to take him all in. Her hot, wet mouth quickly consumed him, and thrusted in and out at even rhythms. Nanako’s slick tongue glided on the bottom of Dojima’s shaft, and he soon filled her mouth up with semen as he screamed and panted. When breathing normally, he carefully pulled out and asked,

“You ready to go?”

She nodded, they placed their clothes back on and got out the car.

They went to the park to spend time together outdoors. Admittedly, Dojima was confused about where he and his daughter stood. Was this just a father-daughter outing, or a romantic evening? Probably somewhere in the middle.

“Nice weather, huh?” he hoped that came out right.

“Ha ha, weather!” Nanako giggled.

Whoops. “Uhh, I meant to say that it’s nice out here. Don’t you think?”

“Oh, so _that’s_ what you meant!”

He sighed. “Those songs almost killed me…”

She couldn’t stop laughing. “I liked them. Anyway, it feels good today. I agree.”

Chills ran down his spine when she said “feels good”. He held her hand and asked, “Do you consider this a date?”

Blushing, Nanako answered, “Sorta, but not really. You didn’t ask me out so…”

“Oh, right.” Dojima stopped walking and turned to her. “Wanna go out with me?”

She stared keenly at her dad for a few seconds. “Yes, but I’m already going out with you, right?”

“Hmm?”

“Well… when you confronted me about my story, and when we kissed, I kinda assumed that we were a couple.” she shrugged. “I guess…”

Dojima squeezed her hand tighter. “We are.” he brought it to his lips and kissed it. “If that’s what you want.”

She threw herself at him. “Is that what you want?”

Damn, Nanako was getting good at this. What _does_ he want? He wanted to see more of her, to taste more of her skin, to touch every inch of her body, to hear her scream his name, he wanted to… make her happy, that’s all. He… just wanted to make her smile again.

“Yeah, it is.” Dojima embraced her.

They bought two ice cream cones and sat near a big tree in a secluded area. The way Nanko was licking her vanilla cone as it dripped down… it made Dojima think about licking her vanilla skin. She was doing it on purpose, he was sure.

He pulled out his erection and coated some chocolate ice cream on it. There was only one thing Nanako liked to lick more than ice cream. “Wanna try a different flavor?”

Noticing her father’s chocolate-covered cock, Nanako rushed to it, placed the rest of her ice cream on it- which caused him to shiver- and wrapped her lips around it. Then, she began to take him all in slowly. Dojima let out moans as Nanako bobbed her head, sucking every trace of ice cream off. Some was still on his cock though, so she flicked her tongue where the ice cream leaked. Her tongue glided all around his length over and over again, and then swirled around the leaking head of his cock. After that, she sipped on it, making “pop” sounds.

“Oh, Nanako… good girl…” he grabbed hold of her hair as he tried to keep his eyes, open so he could be on the lookout.

His muscles were starting to contract, so he pulled on Nanako’s hair and released on her face. She looked messy, with his cum dripping on her chin, her left eye closed shut, and some stuck on the top of her hair.

“Did you like that?” he asked with a smirk.

Licking her lips and scooping cum off her right cheek with her finger to suck on it was how Nanako answered. Dojima helped “clean” her up by scooping the remaining fluid with his left hand and shoving one finger at a time in her mouth. Then, she licked his palm clean and jumped on him to steal a kiss. He returned it, and he could taste the two flavors and his cum. While exploring his daughter’s mouth, Dojima was putting his left hand up the back of her shirt and slowly stroked it. Also, he lifted her shirt so he could rub his dick on her bare stomach. She moaned into his mouth and grinded on him faster. Her father brought her even closer and used his free hand to grab her ass, and they were kissing so roughly that saliva was starting to drip from their lips.

Dojima will lick her down later.

Things like that happened pretty often. Usually, they’d just be staring at each other and all of a sudden they’d lock tongues. That wasn’t enough for either of them, so Dojima would pull out his cock and Nanako would pull down her bottom clothing. Sometimes, they’d eat and suck at the same time, and Nanako would cum on his face; she helped clean him by flicking her tongue on it. They didn’t go any further than that, though. Nanako was still Dojima’s daughter after all, and Dojima thought the lust would be out of her system by now. But it seemed like she needed him in her _system_. Both of them possibly. Argh, what was he gonna do with her?

It was a Sunday, and Dojima had a day off. Nanako offered to massage his feet, and he didn’t refuse, although he knew he should have. While rubbing his right foot, she licked his big toe and the wasted no time sucking the life outta it. His brain told him to yank it out of her mouth, but, _god_ her mouth was so… damn… the way her tongue was licking the bottom of his toe… ugh, it made him wanna pull out something else so she could suck it afterwards. Dojima made a low moan and released his throbbing cock so he could fist it. He then started to slowly thrust in and out of her hot mouth while fisting his dick faster.

She stopped tending to his toes and stood to strip down to nothing.

“W-what’re you doing?” Dojima asked in shock.

Instead of answering, Nanako sat back down on the coffee table and opened her legs. Her soaked pussy and twitching clit caused Dojima’s mouth to water, and he pressed his right toe on her clit and slowly rubbed it, while still fisting his cock.

“Uhhh… nhhhh…” Nanako arched her back.

Dojima’s dick started pre-cumming and he removed his hand from off it so he could fully satisfy his daughter. After rubbing her clit, he softly spanked her pussy, which made her release groan after groan. He licked his lips in response and spanked her harder and faster. She screamed his name, and he drove his slick foot up her tummy to in between her breasts. While grinding it, Nanako inserted two left fingers into her slit and was thrusting them rapidly. His foot was now on her left boob and he was using his big toe to massage the hardened nipple.

They needed to take a little breather; they were gasping for air and their bodies were covered in sweat. Nanako recovered first and she got on all fours to lick and sip on her dad’s right foot. He was surprised at first, but that went away as his daughter kissed and licked her way up to his knee. Luckily, he was wearing shorts today. After sucking it, she stood up, grabbed onto his thigh, and proceeded to knock her pussy against his knee.

“Na-nanako…” Dojima blurted out and placed his hands on either side of her hips.

The knocking was replaced with her jumping on it like a hyper teenager- well, she _was_ a hyper teenager. Not that Dojima minded in this case, though it was kinda rough for his “old” age. Her hot, wet pussy felt too good his skin for him to care much. He lifted his leg up and down so his knee would knock against her vagina, while she was now rubbing on it and closing her legs. They were moaning each other names, and Nanako spilled her thick white liquid all over Dojima’s leg and she collapsed on his shoulder.

When his daughter came to, he asked, “You gonna clean me up?”

She nodded and kneeled to lick him clean, not missing a single drop. Then, she stood up and tugged on his shorts, suggesting he pull them down. Initially, Dojima protested, but he figured it wasn’t fair for her to be the only naked person. So, he also took off his shirt. Seeing each other naked for the first time in this way made them flush.

Nanako got over her embarrassment and journeyed her tongue across his thighs and started sucking his balls.

“Nanako… mmm…” Dojima grabbed her hair and pushed her deeper.

The aroma of his sweaty balls plugged her nose, and she couldn’t take much more of it. Eventually, she was able to break free from her father’s tight grip, and she slowly licked the bottom of his cock to the head of it and flicked the pre-cum.

“Nhhh…” he moaned as he shivered.

She then sucked on the base and licked his dick up to his stomach, chest, throat, and kissed him with heated passion while grabbing his member and rubbing the base with her thumb. Dojima held her tight and ran his left hand up and down her back. Needing to touch more of her, his free hand grabbed her ass. They moaned into each other’s mouth as they grinded on their sweaty and burning skin and traveled their hands on every touchable area on the other person.

Their mouths were tired, so they broke the kiss and Nanako took two steps back. But Dojima wasn’t finished with her yet; he wanted to give her a little “preview” of what it’d be like to have a cock in her. So he took hold of her right rib and pulled her a little closer. A moan came out of Nanako when her father entered the head of his dick in her pussy. Ahh… it was so tight, so warm, so wet. How _desperately_ he wanted to push further into her, but not today. For now, he was satisfied with holding his member and slowly swirling it around while his daughter was hanging onto his shoulders for dear life.

“Daddy… please… I need…” a groan. “more…”

He sighed heavily, but couldn’t give into Nanako’s- nor his bodies- demands. Before he lost control and came inside her, Dojima removed his cock and Nanako let go.

Looking disappointed, Nanako said, “I’m gonna take a shower.”

“Ok.”

She glared at him, giving him a “wanna join me?” look.

“I’ll go after you.” Dojima said, and Nanako sighed and started walking off with her head down.

He become soft soon after she disappeared. “Whew, that was too close.” he wiped his sweaty forehead.

They’ve been dating for a few months now, at the usual places. A restaurant, the park, the movies, places like that; to the rest of the world, they looked like a normal father-daughter pair. Of course, that was only a mirage, and they’d fool around behind closed doors. Going all the way was the one thing they haven’t done yet, and Nanako was starting to lose her patience. She didn’t say anything, though.

Dojima knew he should just make love to her already. That _was_ what Nanako desired. Or does she not really know what she wants? Her body knew what it yearned for, but her soul didn’t. She was still too young. He was the adult here, and it was up to him to decide where to steer this relationship.

This relationship should had never been started, obviously. But Dojima was enjoying going out with his daughter; they never spent _this_ much time together, and it was fun kissing and touching her. By entering her though, it would truly mean that they were a couple. He didn’t want to end the sexual part of their relationship, but he didn’t feel like going forward either. What a predicament.

October fourth. Nanako’s birthday. After she and her girlfriends felt school, they went to her house to have a small party. Dojima bought a vanilla cake and some snacks, and when they were finished eating, they went outside to hang out while he stayed in the living room. Overhearing some of their conversations, the girls talked about ordinary teenage stuff- boys, fashion, school gossip, college. Someone suggested that they play some music, and Nanako ran into the house to get her boombox. Then, they started dancing… rather provocatively to those silly sex and teeny bop songs.

Dojima never noticed how… uhh… _open_ … his daughter was. But that was more of a reflection of him as a father, not how she really was. What happened to sweet, innocent little girl he used to know? He guessed she slowly faded over the years, just like how he faded from her life, seeing her as little as possible. Damn, and she and her friends were possibly dancing like that in front of him on purpose too. If he didn’t know better, he could’ve sworn that they wanted him to join them...but not for dancing lessons. The thought crossed his mind, but it wasn’t worth it. Besides, one sexed-up teenager was more than enough. Oh great, now they were grinding on each other while a song apparently called “Grind, grind, rewind” played. Urgh, enough of this shit! He couldn’t stay here.

At around seven, Nanako’s friends left and she and her dad cleaned up. Dojima washed the dishes, and his daughter straightened up the living room. While doing that, she was singing:

“Ooooh, daddy, I’ve been a bad girl! I haven’t been good! Punish me in ways only you could!”

Singing wasn’t one of her talents, but he wondered if that was a real song or not. Probably was. And they way she “sang” it… it sounded more like moaning. Was that how it was really sung? Meh, wasn’t important. With her jumping like that, her didn’t care about the song. He turned off the faucet; the kitchen could be cleaned anytime.

Dojima grabbed Nanako and said, “You’re a bad girl alright.” he nibbled on the right side of her neck.

Caught off guard, she said, “No Ryotaro, I’m a good girl!”

He stopped nibbling on her neck and responded, “You sure? Good girls don’t act loose in front of their dads.” he slid his left hand up her skirt.

Shivering, she moaned, “Oooh, Ryotaro-”

“Call me ‘Daddy”!” he ordered as he cupped her breasts with his other hand.

“O-ok.” she sighed “Aahh, Daddy… what'cha get the birthday girl?”

“A vibrator.” he whispered in her right ear and kissed it.

“I don’t want that! Your fat, hard cock’s all I want! I need it in my pussy! My pussy’s… crying for you, Daddy.” she said that last sentence in a sensual tone.

He got hard. “You need a daddy, huh? You need one to punish you by pushing his fat, hard cock all the way in your crying pussy? That’ll hurt, you bad girl!” he slid his hand deeper.

Nanako took shallow breaths and groaned. “Mmm… yeah, yeah, yeah! I need to feel you, Daddy!”

Squeezing her breast tighter, he said, “I lied about the vibrator. Today, you’re getting birthday sex.”

“Oh, Daddy, I’m a _very_ happy birthday girl.”

Dojima removed his hands from her body and Nanako turned to him.

“When am I getting my present?” she asked with joy.

“When you earn it.” he pointed a wet finger to her lips and she opened her mouth and sucked it.

After he yanked out, Nanako licked her lips and said, “Daddy, every part of your body tastes so good! I love it when your cock and fingers are in my mouth, and now your cock needs to be in my pussy.” she started to pant. “I can’t handle the tension anymore! When you’re licking all around my pussy and I cum on your face, you make me lick it and I’m hoping you’ll push inside me but you never do! Your tongue feels so good, but I need your dick! Please, Daddy, rub your hot cock against against my hot pussy!”

Throb. “Go on…”

“I love it when you cum on my body, and I’m a good girl so I lick! It feels so warm on my skin and your dick’s hot and hard when you scoop it up and I suck you off. But.. I’m begging you… cum in my pussy. Be a good Daddy… please…”

Throb throb. “I will… I’ll be your daddy.”

He lifted Nanako and brought her into his room, which was filled with rose petals and scented candles.

“Wow, this is so romantic!” she exclaimed.

“Thanks.” he placed her down and took his clothes off.

Nanako blushed and removed her clothing. Then, she lied down on the futon with her legs wide open. Dojima sighed and climbed on her to taste her lips. Their tongues danced as Nanako wrapped her legs around his waist and ran her hands across his back. It sent chills down Dojima’s spine and he grinded on his daughter, and they moaned into each other’s mouths. He then broke the kiss and licked and sipped his way down her chest, breasts, and stomach, letting his lips and tongue touch every inch of her skin while she groaned and shivered under him.

He finally ventured to her warm waterfall, and began sipping on her tight opening, which was dripping like a faucet. Her legs shook and she had a violent orgasm that knocked her out cold.

When she recovered, she felt her father’s hot tongue on her thighs, licking the dripping cum. Noticing that Nanako was now awake, Dojima kissed her pussy and looked up at her:

“Are you ready?”

She nodded, though she looked nervous.

He tried to comfort his daughter by making soft kisses up her torso and whispered in her left ear: “I’ll be gentle. I promise.”

“I know. Go ahead.” she wrapped her legs around his waist again.  
Dojima proceeded to to enter her at a slow pace. Mmm… her tight, flowing, hot pussy felt so right against his dick. He moaned louder and louder as he plunged deeper inside her.

When he was all the way in, Dojima rested on her, while sucking the the left side of her neck and rubbing her hips. Soon, Nanako’s whimpering was replaced with groaning, and Dojima stopped his action so he could slowly thrust her. The combination of pain and pleasure made Nanako yell, and Dojima was having a hard time taking it nice and slow. Fuck it, he was gonna bang her like a drum set.

“Mmm… uhhh… Daddy!” she dug her nails into his back as his thrusts sent vibrations across her body.

“Ohh, Nanako…” he moaned as his dick knocked against her soft walls.

Her walls began to tremble, and tightened around her father’s cock. They pressed their bodies even closer together, and with some more quick, sloppy thrusts, Dojima filled Nanako with his hot liquid. He then collapsed on her, breathing on her neck. She unwrapped her legs and rubbed his back.

After a few minutes passed, Dojima rolled off her and wrapped his right arm around her. “Happy birthday, Nanako.”

She turned away. “Thanks…”

Oh, great. Now what? “Was I too rough with you? If I was, I’m sorry.”

“That’s not it.”

“Then what’s wrong? Did it go by too fast?”

“The sex has nothing to do with it.”

He thought about what she just said. “Nanako, I… I know I’m a lousy father and boyfriend. I haven’t been around much for most of your life, and although this means nothing now, I’m truly sorry.”

Dead silence.

“Uh, did you hear-”

Nanako turned to him. “Over the years, I saw you as a dad less and less and just saw you as some old dude who lives with me… Ryotaro.”

How she said his name pierced straight at his heart. “Na-nanako… I…”

“But that was how you saw me too, wasn’t it?” she continued with her harsh tone. “Don’t you see me as… Mom’s replacement?”

Dojima hesitated. “At first, yes. I won’t lie. But by spending time with you, I noticed that even though you look and act just like her, you’re your own person, and I started to see you as such.”

It took Nanako a while to answer. “Umm, I don’t think you’re a bad boyfriend. We spent more time as a couple these past few months than as a family since Mom died.”

Now he was the hesitant one. “So, you’re saying I’m a bad dad?”

“Yes, you are.” she was blunt. “It doesn’t matter anymore though, because you’re a wonderful boyfriend.”

So _that’s_ what this was about. He should’ve known. She didn’t really want him to be her fuck buddy or boyfriend- she wanted him to be her _father_. Tch, he still hasn’t learned what a family was, although his nephew thought him about it all those years ago. Despite the fact that his daughter almost died back then, he drifted further and further apart from her.

“Would you rather be my daughter or girlfriend?”

“Huh…?” she sat up and looked at him.

“Do you think…” Dojima sat up as well. “that by being my girlfriend, I’d spend more time with you?”

Nanako looked down.

“Did you write that story and leave it in the open so you’d get my attention? Did you want my attention _that_ badly?”

“I don’t want it- I _need_ it!” she finally spoke. “You’re my dad, y’know!”

 

He said nothing.

“So yeah, I kinda left it on purpose… sorta.”

“About your attraction to me and your diary…”

“Like I said, I didn’t really see you as my dad. So I meant what I wrote in that story. I didn’t think you’d look my diary, though.”  
He averted his eyes.

“Y’know, Ryotaro… Dad…” she continued. “I think I know what I really want now. Instead of the big hands that showed me sensations I’ve never felt before, I want those hands to embrace me…” she smiled at him. “as a _daughter_.”

“Nanako…”

“That’s how I truly felt this whole time, but I thought that by taking Mom’s place, you’d finally notice me.”

Dojima placed his arm around her shoulders and pulled her to his chest. “I’m sorry… I’m very sorry, Nanako. You suffered because of my selfishness.”

There’s no need to be sorry…”

“We shouldn’t do this anymore, so I’m breaking up with you.” Dojima said. “I’ll be your father, not your boyfriend.”

“That’s fine, but I’ll miss doing freaky stuff with you.”

He chuckled. “I’ll miss that too.”

They stared into each other’s eyes and Nanako kissed him on the lips.

Dojima blinked twice.

“ Ha ha, just one last kiss!” she laughed. “Good night, Ryo- I mean, Dad.” she lied back down and drifted to sleep.

While brushing hair from her face, he said, “Good night, Nanako. My daughter.”

**Author's Note:**

> LOL, I can't imagine what would happen if my dad found out I wrote this story! Also, I wrote all those lyrics, I promise XD! I accept all kinds of con-crit!


End file.
